Delicate Balance
by Arcueid
Summary: While wandering, Kenshin had discovered the delicate balance he searched for. After meeting his friends, he achieved a temporary peace and had no need for it. He rediscovers it once again.
1. Default Chapter

Point of Balance  
  
- An examination of Himura Kenshin's past-  
  
Arcueid  
  
Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki; not mine.  
  
Prologue: Market Day  
  
The finishing touch.  
  
His eyes narrowed in concentration as he added it, his hands almost shaking as the last detail was applied.  
  
Then a signature, hidden in a dark corner of the piece.  
  
He did not wish for fame, glory or wealth. Simply to express his soul through his newly found hobby. And so, his signature would be hidden. Added simply because dealers would not accept it otherwise.  
  
He sat back, sighing, finally allowing himself to ease into a comfortable sitting position against the wall.  
  
He was finished at last.  
  
~***~  
  
It was a perfect day- Or at least for pickpockets.  
  
They had always excelled in their art in the crowds, he mused, slipping through the throngs of people as a fish swam through water. Unbeknownst to him, he could be seen in the same way. His unhurried strides were of an unnatural grace, marking him as different - trained and skilled. People surrounded him on all sides and yet he was untouched as he glided through, unnoticed as the crowd unconsciously parted.  
  
The typical hustle and bustle of market day had swelled to an unimaginable amount-predictable, considering that it was only a few days away from the annual summer festival. The balloons, new shipments of outfits from China and even the onslaught of mouth-watering foods would have alerted anyone of the special occasion. Shopkeepers were busy taking advantage of the crowd. They were either advertising their merchandise to any unfortunate soul or were arguing heatedly over prices.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The red head winced inwardly at the distinct sh-, no, high pitched call. Really, his hearing wasn't that bad, even when he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Plastering on a rueful grin, he hurried towards Kaoru, conveniently tripping over a wooden crate and bumping into what would have been a successful pickpocketer.  
  
"Sumimasen de gozaru yo."  
  
He executed a quick shallow bow, smiling his innocent clueless smile before turning away. He ignored the cursing man -such colourful language- and took note of the stall Kaoru was standing in front of as he neatly sidestepped the path of a running vibrant girl with pigtails.  
  
"Hai! I'm coming!"  
  
Something was different. It was clearly not a scheduled shop on their regular shopping tour; Kaoru had only just bought a blue kimono with a lovely flower pattern and he was holding their conquest of this week's groceries. Eyes narrowing, he gazed past the flood of merchants, tired mothers and the like. The contents of the stall were hidden by the shadows created by the sun and Kaoru's figure obscured what would have been a clear view.  
  
She was mesmerized. Whatever held her attention was suddenly highly of interest. In fact, one could almost say that she was in awe of- "something". Around her, the people flowed around her lithe figure, carrying baskets of food, avoiding what they considered to be an obstacle.  
  
He took his place beside her, curious as to the object that held her interest. Another ribbon? Or perhaps an ornament? He was wrong on all counts. In fact, it was the last thing he expected.  
  
"Kirei...Kaa-san always wished I could paint like this, instead of following Tou-san in practicing kenjutsu."  
  
She brushed her fingertips over the article in question with visible reverence. Her fingerpads tracing over the slightly worn canvas, feeling the rough brush strokes.  
  
He stared. Then he blinked and stared again.  
  
A painting. Or, to be exact, his painting.  
  
~***~  
  
He examined the piece Kaoru was staring at carefully. A lone cloaked figure stood on top of a cliff, looking down at the bright, celebrating village below. The figure was shrouded in darkness; the weak moonlight only succeeding to highlight his outline softly. Although his features were obscured in the shadows, from his positioning, it was clear that he was filled with grief. The starless night sky only enhancing the mysterious sorrow that was exuded.  
  
In contrast, the village was filled with a harsh light, its bright lights causing the moonlight to seem pale and wan in comparison. Tiny flags symbolizing the celebration that was taking place hung limply, looping through the entire town.  
  
It was familiar to him. This piece had been his first- this painting that expressed his soul through the dark swirling colours.  
  
He checked to make sure. It shouldn't be, and yet...  
  
The final proof lay in the bottom right corner. There was no denying it now. His cramped signature was scrawled on, unnoticeable in the carefully constructed dark corner unless it was looked for.  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
AN- I will readily admit that I know next to nothing about art, seeming as I dropped the course like a hot potato. Add the fact that this is my first piece for creative writing, much less fanfiction (first time) in 6 years and well...  
  
Anyways, please review! 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Delicate Balance  
  
~ An examination of Himura Kenshin's past~  
  
Arcueid  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Decisions, Decisions  
  
~***~  
  
It was clear that the man had no idea of what he was blabbering on about.  
  
Kenshin had to refrain from sighing and shaking his head as he watched the pudgy shopkeeper wave his arms wildly.  
  
The storekeeper was close to delirious of joy. Paintings depended on the customer's personal taste. If they liked it, they liked it and therefore bought it. If they thought it to be distasteful, it would take nothing short of a miracle to convince them otherwise.  
  
Some would say that he was wasting his breath since personal taste couldn't be changed. However, if he could somehow convince the lovely lady before him that the painting was worth enough...  
  
"...prized painting. The mysterious artist created only a few works, all of them have been recognized as emotional pieces worth a large sum of money to the right people. Art dealers have been searching for many years for the mysterious painter, known to the art world only as H.S.B. In fact, many of them are currently in Italy and France, being hailed as masterpieces because of the raw emotion involved."  
  
He was laying the compliments on thick. However, in every tall truth, there was a grain of truth to it. If only he knew what was true and what were creative truths. He glanced at Kaoru who seemed to be contemplating if she could afford the, no, his painting or not.  
  
"...and because of the summer festival, I can offer you a special price only- "  
  
"Sumimasen, sessha will take it de gozaru yo."  
  
Both heads swiveled in his direction, eyes growing wide in a comical fashion. Slipping easily into a characteristic rurouni gesture, he repeated his statement again.  
  
"I'll take it de gozaru yo"  
  
"Demo, Kenshin-"  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
A slightly more forceful tone, but still with a bright smile. Unless someone knew him well, they would not notice the absence of the traditional phrases he normally attached to his words or the faintly strained smile. Really, if I have to repeat myself another time..., am I not allowed to purchase anything other than groceries and clothing for Kaoru?  
  
The shopkeeper stammered out a shocked "H-Hai" before turning quickly –most likely to cover his surprise- to wrap the painting. Kaoru was still staring at him. It was almost funny that such mundane actions as buying a painting could surprise her. He made sure he had a carefully blank face before returning her stare.  
  
She dropped her eyes when he returned the gaze.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu"  
  
He carried the wrapped package protectively and together they walked through the busy streets in silence.  
  
~***~  
  
Kaoru glanced at the short man next to her. As surprising as it was that he would purchase something out of pure frivolity, it was even more curious that he had this certain glint in his eyes when he asked for the painting.  
  
It was the look that challenged everyone who would disagree with his decision. It was the look of someone in authority- a commander or teacher.  
  
In a way, he was an enigma. A hitokiri would never hold an authority position, no matter his brilliance- it was simply not done. His eyes told a different story, though. And the way he reacted to the painting...she would have missed it, if not for the slight threat in his eyes when he confronted the shopkeeper.  
  
He was connected to the painting, in one-way or another. She was sure of it. And she was curious, curious to know more about this man that she cared about it. Not that she would ever admit it.  
  
~***~  
  
It wasn't until dinner that Kaoru confronted him about his purchase. Sano and Yahiko were both busy stuffing their faces, trying to out-eat each other when she made the inquiry.  
  
"Kenshin...anou...that painting..."  
  
A slight movement from the red head was all that betrayed that he was listening intently to her hesitant question.  
  
"Why did you buy it- I mean, not that I...  
  
She was beginning to babble. Even Sano was beginning to take notice.  
  
"Oi! Jou-chan. What's this painting you're talking about?"  
  
"Hurry up, busu and let us see it!" Yahiko interjected, his chopsticks paused in midair.  
  
Kaoru moved to retrieve the painting, not before giving Yahiko a death glare first, causing him to stick his tongue at her in retaliation. Only her curiosity of Kenshin's connection with the painting stopped her from turning back and taking revenge on her irritating student.  
  
Silence enveloped the room as the cloth was parted to reveal the art piece in question. The three of them were huddled around it, gathered in an unusual state of awe. The red head sat apart from them, merely watching their expressions with a blank look, inwardly amused. The paintings that I took up as a necessary means to feed myself- Never thought they would help bring some much needed silence in this household.  
  
Truth be told, he appreciated the friendship he shared with these three- a foul-mouthed gangster, the brat of a samurai and a woman that defied the traditions of swordsmanship. But sometimes, he craved for the solitude and tranquility he could not have within the household. They were a lively bunch of misfits, always in the thick of some adventure or other. If I were told that I would have friends such as these, most likely I would have injured the idiot severely before walking away.  
  
He blinked. Everyone was staring at him, now. Great. What did I miss now?  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Ne, Kenshin, you seem to have some sort of attachment to this painting. Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Do you know the painter guy or something?"  
  
He turned towards Yahiko.  
  
"I like it." He replied simply, "And yes I know the painter."  
  
Three pairs of eyes widened and focused on him at the revelation.  
  
"Who was it?" It would almost be funny if he weren't the one being asked. His friends, usually found bickering with each other were united against him in finding out another piece of his past.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
He was somewhat hesitant about telling them. It was a piece of his past, an intricate part entwined with his wandering years as he sought the truth about piece. He had been careful to keep it hidden from everyone even from the beginning. The paintings were - are- the extensions of his soul, a way of expressing himself, of finding himself within. No one knew he painted. Not even the man he sold his paintings to.  
  
Should he tell them?  
  
Could he trust them with his soul?  
  
~***~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the delay. Yes, yes, the story's dragging somewhat, but I find it better to delve into the character's minds as they puzzle out the connection between Kenshin and his painting...not that they know that yet. Anyways, hope you all like it.  
  
Please review!  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
WhiteRabbit5- Really, that's the whole point of prologues. To introduce but reveal nothing at the same time. Thanks for reviewing! I was very sure that this piece of writing would collapse since the idea was somewhat new and I don't see many fics covering Kenshin's past without revealing some OC trying to kill him. Not that I don't like all of them...  
  
Southpaw- Daughter? I wasn't aware he had one. Kaoru at this point isn't his wife either, merely a friend and confidante, well, as much as Kenshin would ever tell about his past. The person in the painting...is based on him and...it's hard to describe without showing. Well, you'll find out. Thanks so much for your review. I'll admit that I was somewhat hesitant on the way I wrote it, but your encouragement helped a lot. 


End file.
